mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DA151874/A Deep Thought: FNaF Battle Royale
I want to do some sessions like this where I speak my mind at the truth of what I think about things. This time: Who would win in a Free for all battle royale between all animatronics in the FNaF universe? Here are the ground rules: *We are to assume that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie have their guitars with them, and Toy Chica is carrying a cupcake. *Hallucinations and Golden Freddy are not going to be included, as they are OP. *We are also to assume they would be fighting in an arena, so no outside help. *The old animatronics are in the state they are at in FNaF1, not 2. Let's lay down the facts for each Animatronic: Freddy Fazbear -Can teleport and bite. -Can hide in plain sight. http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear -Can grab animatronics because of large hands. Bonnie -Can run. http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bonnie_run_trailer.gif -Can whack opponents with Guitar. Chica -Can slap animatronics with large wings. -May be able to bite other animatronics. Foxy -Can run. -Can cause an extremely powerful bite. -Can slash with a hook. -Can disable electricity. http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/File:Output_b2VZwk.gif (Notice how fan stops) -Can lunge out at opponents. Mangle -Can climb and hang on walls. -Is very resilient. -Can cause static sounds. -Can cause an extremely powerful jaw bite. -Has 2 animatronic heads. Toy Bonnie -Can whack opponents with Guitar. -Can lunge out at opponents. Toy Freddy -Can teleport and bite. -Is very chubby and resilient -Can grab animatronics because of large hands. Toy Chica -Can lunge out at opponents. -Can burn opponents with cupcake candle. -Very acrobatic (is a cheerleader.) The Puppet -Can lunge out at opponents. -Can teleport. BB -Can disable electricity. -Can use balloons for a lightweight moon jump. OVERVIEW It seems at first glance that the best candidates are Foxy and Mangle, however there are some other things we must consider. Toy Freddy has a good chance as he has all that Freddy has and being chubby he is very resilient. The same fact goes to the original Freddy Fazbear. Toy Chica is an interesting pick as the candle burn could theoretically win the match for her easily, and if she has acrobatic maneuvers then the match is easily won by her. BB can disable electricity, but so can Foxy, so BB is as good as dead. And Toy Bonnie can lunge and bash with a powerful melee weapon, so he has that going for him. CONCLUSION The 4 that would be most likely to win are: -Foxy -The Mangle -Toy Chica -Toy Bonnie But I think in a battle royale, The Mangle would survive the longest. Toy Chica could be easily sliced in half, and Toy Bonnie may survivor to be 3rd place but would be ultimately overcame by Foxy and Mangle. So, who would win? Foxy could disable electricity. But are we to assume that Mangle runs on electricity? Scott himself stated that the animatronics in FNaF1 are haunted, so who says Mangle isn't? Plus, Mangle could hang to a wall or the ceiling and take bites out of Foxy without foxy being able to reach her. Foxy could win too by lunging high enough to use his claw as a climbing tool. Here is my final conclusion, since the amount of variables is incredible. If there was a ceiling, Mangle would win. If there wasn't, It is evenly matched, but Foxy would most likely be able to win. Leave your comments and feedback, took me a good half hour to write! Category:Blog posts